White Knight and the seven munchkins
by cyhh2002
Summary: The story of Snow White gets a male makeover as White Knight befriends the seven munchkins while dealing with his evil father, the king.


Once upon a time, a queen was sitting in near a window. As she was sewing, she pricked her finger with the needle. She then said, "Oh, if I had a child with hair as gold as the window pane, skin as white as snow, and lips as red as my blood?" Several months later, she had a son and he was named "White Knight." A few months after White Knight was born, the king dies after a long illness.

After a year and a half, the queen remarried. Unlike the deceased king, the new king while very handsome, was evil and very vain. He had a golden-hued hand mirror which was oval-shaped and had a picture of a skull on the back. Every morning, the king would admire his reflection and asked his mirror, "Mirror, mirror in my hand. Who is the most handsome man in the land?" in which the mirror would reply, "You, my king are the most handsome man in the world."

However, by the time White Knight turned ten, he became more handsome as the years went by and when the king asked his mirror, "Mirror, mirror in my hand. Who is the most handsome man in the land?"; the mirror replied, "You, my king may be handsome indeed but White Knight is a thousand more times handsome than you." Outraged, the king called out his huntsman. "Huntsman, I order you to kill White Knight and give me his heart to prove that he's dead." "I'll do whatever you say, your majesty," the huntsman replied.

Meanwhile, White Knight was wandering through the woods when the huntsman pulled out his gun. "Please don't kill me," said White Knight. "I promise, I'll behave." The huntsman answered, "Go run away and get out of danger." The huntsman then shot a nearby deer.

Fearful of his life, White Knight found a little cottage. He knocked at the door, but there is no answer. Finally, he went in the house anyway. Hungry, he saw seven bowls of soup and ate them all up. Then we went to sleep. After several hours, seven little female munchkins came come and were not too pleased too see their soup all gone. So soon as they discovered White Knight, he was startled. "Who are you guys?" White Knight asked. "Hi, we're the munchkins," one of the munchkins said. "I'm Fifi, this is Bibi, Cici, Didi, Gigi, Lili, and Mimi." After White Knight told the munchkins about his father, the wicked king, the munchkins took pity on White Knight. "You promise that you clean the dishes and make your beds while we go to the factory," Didi said, "And remember, don't answer the door to anyone!" "Oh, I will," White Knight replied.

Meanwhile back at the castle, the king woke up. He grabbed his mirror and asked, "Mirror, mirror in my hand. Who is the most handsome man in the land?" The mirror responded, "You, my king may be handsome indeed but White Knight is a thousand times more handsome than you and he is at a village where the seven munchkins reside." "That huntsman trick me!" the king cried. "Huntsman, surrender yourself to the guards!" The king then said, "This time, I'll do the job myself!" And so the king went to the secret dungeon and disguised himself as a hobo.

Meanwhile at the village, the White Knight was cleaning the floors when he heard a knock at the door. "Belts for sale," the hobo said. "Get your belts right here." White Knight was enchanted by the hobo and decided to buy a belt. The hobo then put the belt on White Knight and put it on tight until White Knight fainted. "Now, I am the most handsome man in the land!" When the munchkins came back and took the belt off of White Knight, White Knight came back to life. When White Knight told the munchkins what happened, Mimi said, "That hobo was none other than the king!" as the munchkins warned White Knight of the king.

When the king came back to his castle, he picked up his mirror and said, "Mirror, mirror in my hand. Who is the most handsome man in the land?" The mirror answered, "You, my king may be handsome indeed but White Knight is a thousand more times handsome than you." "White Knight must die!" The king shouted. "Even if it costs me my own life!" And so he went to the dungeon and conjured up a tomato which was so tempting that whoever eat it will perish. The king then dressed up as a peddler and went to the village.

The peddler knocked at the mirror, but White Knight refused. "Go away!" White Knight cried. The peddler responded, "Here, take one of my ripe tomatoes." but White Knight responded, "No, I won't!" "For pete's sakes, you act as if these tomatoes are poisoned," said the peddler. "Here, I eat this tomato, alright." But the tomato was so cunningly made that only one side was poisoned. After watching the peddler eat part of the tomato, White Knight took a bite and fell to the ground. "Hair as gold, skin as white, and lips as red; but the munchkins won't save you this time around!" said the king as he left.

A few hours later, the munchkins saw the lifeless prince. "He's dead! What do we do now?" the munchkins cried as they put White Knight's lifeless body in a see-through casket. Meanwhile, a beautiful redheaded princess riding a horse saw White Knight. She then opened the casket and performed CPR on White Knight. The poisoned tomato came out of his mouth as White Knight asked, "Oh, where am I?" The princess responded, "Come with me and be my husband." White Knight accepted the princess' marriage proposal and the munchkins were heartbroken.

Meanwhile back in the castle, the king picked up his mirror and said, "Mirror, mirror in my hand. Who is the most handsome man in the land?" "You, my king may be handsome indeed, but the new groom is a thousand times more handsome than you." After founding out that the new groom is none other than White Knight, the king was very angry. "And oh, by the way, you may want to look at your face," the mirror said. The king then saw his reflection as his face became ugly and disfigured. "How dare you!" The king shouted as he broke the mirror shattering in it into pieces while all the other mirrors shattered as well. The king then collapsed and dead.

White Knight and his new bride lived happily ever after.


End file.
